


i have a reputation

by mochinko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Friendship, Gen, let felix befriend those who like cats!!!, spoilers/references to a bunch of supports with characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochinko/pseuds/mochinko
Summary: Everyone needs a little respite every now and then. Even a certain aloof swordsman.---Or, in which Felix reluctantly bonds with fellow cat lovers -the fic.





	i have a reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo its me again, this was supposed to be a scene in another story I'm working on but decided I couldn't wait to get to that scene anymore and the normal Felix suited it better so!! Anyway I just wanted to make Felix bond with those who also liked cats. :’ ) 
> 
> if it's not obvious yet, i love mr felix fraldarius very much!!

Felix had been on his way to the Training Grounds sometime around noon, when he was stopped by the sound of meowing from somewhere nearby. Following the sound he spotted a familiar cat staring up at him and he faintly recalls it as the same cat that Bernadetta had pointed to him once before. Or so he thinks anyway, it wasn’t that long ago but its coat and eyes seems familiar enough, even if it seemed a little pudgier from what he last recalled. Not that Felix paid too much attention to the cats that wandered around the monastery. 

Okay.

Maybe a little.

But no one needed to know that.

So what if he fed a few a couple of times?

What was anyone gonna do about it? Stab him? 

He snorts softly as he shook his head of the thought and carefully approached the cat. Felix intended to let it sniff his hand a bit to familiarize itself with him but as soon as he reached a certain distance, it had begun to walk away and then stopping to stare back at him.

Felix eyed it curiously as it continued to stand there as if it were waiting for him or something.

Hm.

Did it want him to follow it?

Tilting his head a bit, he glanced around before striding towards the cat again and as expected, it had resumed walking towards somewhere. Getting the message, Felix ends up following the cat to a secluded spot behind some bushes in an area he wasn’t all too familiar with seeing as the only places he frequented were the Training Grounds, the Dining Hall and his room.

Felix wasn’t sure what to expect but a dead body was surely not one of them.

Well, he thinks it’s a dead body anyway with how it’s just lying prone on the ground.

And surrounded by many small kittens.

Felix squints at it suspiciously and was tempted to nudge it with his foot but refrained as he didn’t want to disturb the kittens taking a nap on it. And he figured that it’s likely to be alive since the kittens haven’t gnawed its face off yet and is stealing its body heat instead.

Upon closer inspection, he recognizes it as none other than Linhardt. The steady rise and fall of his chest showed that the man was simply sleeping. 

Typical. 

Couldn’t this man just go to his own room?

Grumbling to himself, Felix finds himself sitting down beside the green-haired man who currently has more than a few cats lazing on his chest. This was probably what the cat brought him over for wasn't it? To keep watch for her litter? The kittens shared an uncanny resemblance towards her after all, he thinks as the cat began to groom one of her kittens.

Felix reaches out to scratch a kitten with white fur and a black spot -that made it look like it had a beauty mark, he notes with a hint of amusement- behind its ears and smiling lightly as it nuzzles his hand. Cute.

He doesn’t bother waking up Linhardt, it’s none of his business what he does with his spare time or if he catches a cold out here. He also didn’t want to make pointless small talk. Felix was simply here for the cats. 

Although, he did move one particular cat that decided to snooze on the guy’s face -Felix did not want to be blamed for letting this idiot suffocate to death via cat thank you very much- and moved it to his lap instead. There it curled around itself contentedly while soaking up his body heat instead.

What Felix didn’t take into account was now that it decided that he made a pretty good napping spot, he found that he could no longer move unless he wanted to disturb it. 

Ah, oh well. 

This wasn’t so bad. It felt rather peaceful actually, he thinks with no small amount of fondness as he lightly scratches the kitten on his lap on its head.

* * *

“Uhh, am I losing my head or is that who I think it is?” Caspar says as they slowed to a stop.

“I think, Caspar, is that you may have a concussion.” Ashe says first and foremost because of course. “But yes, I’m seeing it too.” and frankly, Ashe is also at a loss on how to approach this.

They had adopted a cat a couple of moons ago after they found it stealing some food in the kitchens. Said cat had given birth to its second litter of six roughly a moon back (they have about twelve in total now) and they’d decided to look after them too, or at least till they were old enough to feed themselves.

Usually, they left Linhardt to do the cat-sitting for them while they scrounge up some food together since they didn’t like the idea of leaving the task to the other. It was no trouble to Ashe as he found it to be his responsibility after deciding to adopt the cat and Caspar didn’t want to just sit around and do nothing. 

Anyway, it shouldn’t have taken as long as it had but Caspar had this bright idea of fighting someone (“Of all people, why Raphael??”) again for food to sneak off. Ashe told him time and time again there was better ways, (“I could have made something!”) but alas… Caspar was nothing if stubborn. Not that being persevering was a bad thing! He actually admired that trait as it reminded him awfully a lot about his brother, but there was a time and place for everything! And fighting someone to procure cat food was not one of them!

They had spent most of the way back arguing about it with Ashe carrying a bottle of milk and slices of meat while Caspar brought a bowl and a container carrying some gruel. That was until they spotted something odd once they were just a few feet away from their destination.

Or more like some_one _...

Someone who definitely wasn't there before but was situated in a way that it was as if he belonged there with the cats. 

In a way, he sort of did.

Seeing Felix of all people being nice and cozy with cats was the last thing Ashe and Caspar expected to see today.

He had also simply let Linhardt (who had one job!) just nap away beside him.

They had yet to decide on what to do now when Felix’s suddenly sharp gaze lands on them, before narrowing at the items in their hands. 

Oh no.

While Ashe was aware that Felix could be prickly, he wasn’t necessarily a bad guy. Quite the opposite actually! He cared a lot more than he let on which was quite frankly, endearing to him! He held a high opinion of the swordsman that he often finds himself praising him whenever he’s brought up in a conversation. But, he’s unsure of how the other thought about him and it made him slightly nervous at times. Especially now that they were caught red-handed about to feed some cats. He didn’t seem like the type to tattle but…

Seeing as they were spotted there was no use in hiding and the two made their way towards them. Ashe was trying to come up with some excuse or anything to get on Felix’s good side but Felix beats him to it when he was the first to speak up.

“Hmph. So these were yours.” A statement, but seeing as they were carrying evidence on them it was hard to deny so Ashe just nods.

“Ours, actually!” Caspar pipes up, not seeming to be able to read the mood and Ashe inwardly winces and prays to the Goddess.

“Hm.” came the indifferent response. 

A pause, the kitten on his laps purrs. Felix doesn’t look up when he continues,

“For how long?” okay, maybe not so indifferent.

Ashe blinked before noticing that his expression was actually more relaxed, one usually reserved for when he was maintaining his weapons and humming a song unconsciously (Ashe is sure he’s heard the tune somewhere before but he can’t quite place where) when he thought he was alone.

So Ashe decides this is a good thing and to not look a gift horse in the mouth as he smiles at the swordsman and began to recount when they first encountered the cat to him as they set up the bowls of food for the cats.

* * *

Cats. 

This had been all for the cats.

Felix had inevitably resigned himself to his fate the moment he sat his ass down here just to sneak in a few pets on the adorable feline still snoozing away on his lap and now his legs were starting to feel numb. 

He really should have expected that this many cats would have someone looking after them and Linhardt wasn’t just splayed there just because he could. (But then again, this wasn’t the first time he’s heard about the man being found unconscious in random areas as Caspar was all too happy to tell him.) He supposed there were worse people to have seen him like this. 

Now if only Caspar wasn't so loud...

“Are you trying to make me deaf? I can hear you just fine in this distance.” Felix decided to leave out the part on how he didn’t want this loudmouth scaring the kittens away. They had woken up as soon as they caught the scent of food and scrambled off him and Linhardt towards the bowls with much vigor. Felix finally got to stretch his legs out as he does his best to mask any fondness in his expression while he watches them eat.

Caspar, to his surprise, seems to take it in stride and began to whisper excitedly instead about how the cat was a pretty good fighter and how he trained it himself.

Braggart.

Felix was not jealous.

He’s certain he’d have done a better job if it were him anyhow.

Felix doesn’t interrupt him this time, however; when a kitten had went towards him and started climbing the back of his shirt.

“Ow ow ow!! Hey, watch it, your claws are digging into my back--!! Ashe help!!” Caspar pitifully tries to reach behind his back but avoided shaking the kitten off as Ashe moved to help him chuckling all the while.

Well, if a cat decided that it liked him enough Felix figured he couldn’t be a bad person. Disregarding the fact that he and Ashe had been looking after a bunch of cats that they didn’t need to for more than a few moons now. His eyes glance over to the still sleeping Linhardt whose head was moved to rest on Caspar’s lap instead of the grass and now had Ashe’s outer jacket on him as a makeshift blanket.

“Are you guys not going to wake him up?”

“Oh, him?” Caspar says once the kitten was safely removed. “Eh, you can leave him be. The guy sleeps like the dead. And he did tell us earlier that he had stayed up pretty late last night.” He shrugs. “He’ll wake up sooner or later.”

“The cats also seem to think that he makes a good bed.” Ashe added unhelpfully with an all too earnest smile, seeming to be used to this as well.

Felix decides that they know him better than he does and leaves it at that and watches as the cats start playing with each other now that they’re full and well rested. He thinks they've fallen into a comfortable silence until he noticed Ashe eyeing him for a bit and Felix reflexively narrows his eyes at him.

"What." His tone sounding nothing short of a demand that it seems to have startled the gray-haired boy slightly.

“O-oh, well this is a little late but...”

“But what?”

“Well, er, I wasn’t expecting to learn that you liked cats. I’ve never seen you pay attention to them before to put it bluntly.” Ashe says in a manner like he’s walking on thin ice. And maybe he is. Just because Ashe was one of the few people he tolerated didn't mean Felix would let him do as he pleased and he'd like to keep it that way. At least then it would stop the archer from prying into his private affairs.

Felix scoffs, turning his gaze back to the kitten that had settled back on his lap and was butting its head on his hand for more pets. 

Hmph. Little brat. 

Felix does just that anyway.

“I never said that I hated them either.” He says simply as one of the older cats had managed to jump onto his shoulder and began to bat at the lock of hair that had fallen out of his bun. It was black and only its paws were white, making it look like it wore mittens.

“Oh...I see.” Ashe thankfully leaves it at that so he allows himself to stay a little longer.

Felix watches Caspar play fight with the mother cat for a moment before speaking up again.

“What’s her name?”

“We ah, actually haven’t decided yet.”

“You’ve had her for so long now though.”

“Yeah, but it’s hard to decide when Caspar wants to name her _Justice Queen_. “

The slight seems to have gotten Caspar’s attention back to the conversation as he glares at Ashe.

“Oh yeah?? As if Lady Kyphi is any better!”

Ashe gasps in offense, “It was in reference to one of the most famous knights to serve Faerghus!”

Caspar just huffs condescendingly. “That’s what you get for not having a creative imagination! Naming her after dead people is so unoriginal! Just ask Felix!”

The two then turn their eyes on him.

“They’re both awful names.” Felix deadpans without batting an eye and the duo fell silent from their bickering for a moment, only for Caspar to open his big mouth again and started to list out facts on why and how his naming sense was more superior than Ashe’s just as Ashe began to ask what Felix would name her.

Felix is just sort of impressed that Linhardt is still able to sleep throughout all this noise.

* * *

It was the sudden noise that came from Felix’s stomach that brought them out of their heated discussion a few moments later. The swordsman looked a little embarrassed as he turns his face the other direction while Ashe and Caspar stared at him wordlessly.

It occurs to them then that they didn’t know just how long Felix had stayed there. Ashe was vaguely aware of his habit to skip meals sometimes and only getting them pretty late in the evening after his training.

To save his friend some face, Ashe suggested that they can get something to eat since he was feeling quite famished himself. Caspar was quick to suggest himself and shot up after carefully removing Linhardt’s head off his lap. Ashe supposed that the warrior had gotten pretty tired of sitting around in one place for too long but Caspar had claimed that he was doing it because he was the defender of the helpless!

Felix (predictably) responds with an irritated, “Who are you calling helpless?” but didn’t argue much after, so Ashe lets the older boy search for Mercedes as she was usually in charge of handling the snacks if she wasn't already making some with Annette or Dedue. It helped that she was also one of the few who were aware that Caspar and Ashe had been looking after some cats with Marianne being the other. 

Ashe opted to stay behind this time to keep Felix company as he tried to wheedle their usually aloof swordsman into a little small talk. Like how his day went and what he’d been up to as of recent. Felix seemed relatively sociable today despite his pointedly clipped answers and Ashe wondered just how much he could get the other to talk and if it had anything to do with the cats making him put his guard down. If so, then he should really start bringing cats with him often. It was nice to see him relax every now and then…

He learns that, yes, Felix _ had _ been heading to the training grounds but just happened to stumble into Linhardt on the way. Ashe decides not to bring up how the Training Grounds was in the _ opposite _ direction.

Caspar returns soon enough with Mercedes in tow. They both carried a tray of snacks to which Felix complains that they shouldn’t eat around cats because they’re gonna beg. Also that he hated sweets.

Ashe knows him well enough that this was mostly just Felix putting up a front to cover up his embarrassment as he disliked on depending on others or appearing helpless as Caspar mentioned earlier. Instead of calling him out on his bluff, Ashe turns to give Mercedes a grateful smile, helping her place the tray down. It contained an assortment of biscuits and pastries.

“Then it is quite lucky that I remembered to include some spicy meat-filled pastries as well.” Mercedes says with an amused smile, as if she too could see right through the other’s plight. Felix’s cheeks color and he turns to glare pointedly away.

“Allow me to thank you then,” He mutters, for as distant he could be, Felix never forgot to show his appreciation when done a favor, something Ashe found to be another endearing thing about him and he’s certain the others did too. “...for your trouble.”

Mercedes just smiles down and demurs. “Oh, it’s no trouble at all! I made way too much snacks anyway.”

“More importantly,” Caspar cuts in, “Are we really going to eat here on the ground? Doesn’t feel sanitary.” And he did have a point since no sooner had they placed the tray down, the kittens had immediately began wandering over and sniffing the treats.

“You didn’t think to bring a table with you?”

Caspar opens his mouth to argue before pausing to stare incredulously at Felix.

“Wait… was that a joke? You? _Joking?_ Felix? _You??_” 

Felix just snorts as he rolls his eyes. “I already told you, I don’t joke.”

Ashe has to stop himself from bursting into a fit of chuckles at that point, trying futilely to hide his smile at a gawking Caspar. “Well, we could move to a table but--”

Linhardt decides to wake up at that point, probably roused from the delicious scent of pastries. 

He rubs at his eye drowsily before sitting up slowly, a few cats nestled on his chest came tumbling down on his lap and held on for dear life.

“Oh, you guys are back already? That was fast.” 

Caspar responds by yelling at him for sleeping on the job. “You had one job!! One!! You just had to sit there!”

Linhardt shrugs which honestly doesn’t help in calming the warrior down, or perhaps that was the intention. “I got bored and drifted off before I noticed. My bad, sitting for too long without doing anything can do that to you.” He responds dryly.

Caspar still wasn’t done though, “If it hadn’t been for Felix, the kittens could have wandered off y’know!” 

“I didn’t really do anything.” Felix said with a frown, the cat on his shoulder had climbed to his head now and was pawing at his nose. Ashe does his best not to stare at the sight. “I just ran into him by accident.” He goes to bring it back down on the ground where it settles for licking his hand.

“Oh then I must thank you for your assistance, Felix.” Linhardt reaches over to take one of the biscuits offered by Mercedes and thanked her.

He chews slowly but gives a soft hum as he handed Ashe back his blazer. “I believe this is yours.” Ashe grimaces slightly as he puts it back on and dusted the bits of grass that got on it. _Ah, so much cat hair…._

“Hmph. It should go unsaid that if you felt the need to sleep somewhere, then going to your own room or the infirmary is better than being a nuisance where anyone can trip on you.”

“Ah well, I suppose that _ is _ rather bad. Wouldn't want me to catch a chill now.” Linhardt nods nonchalantly, “thank you for your concern nonetheless.”

Felix, of course, wasn’t used to people seeing through his badly concealed concern and people pointing it out so bluntly. Much like how he didn’t know how to respond to Dedue’s own brand of straightforwardness. “I didn’t say--!! Quit thanking me!”

“Then I revoke my thanks.”

“Ugh.”

Mercedes giggles airily behind one hand before saying that she should've brought some tea along as well to go with the snacks and Felix tells her that she didn’t need to concern herself with them too much.

“I don’t really plan on staying for long anyway.”

"You should join us too Mercedes!" Caspar says and Ashe quickly agrees.

"Yeah, since you're already here and all. If you're not too busy anyway!"

"Oh my," If she wasn't still smiling pleasantly, Ashe would have assumed she was taken aback by their offer. "Well, I am free at the moment so I would be more than happy to join you all if none of you mind."

"Oh, I assure you, compared to other people who seem to have no indoor voice whatsoever," to which Caspar gives a loud 'Hey!'. Linhardt ignores him. "-your company is much more ideal." he finishes as Felix mutters a quiet, "Do what you want."

If possible, her smile seemed to get warmer. "Well then, now that Lindardt is awake, we should go wash our hands and move to a table so we can all eat." She suggested after she pet a kitten with a stubby tail under its chin. And Ashe vaguely wonders if this was what it was like to have an older sister as their little group moved to do just that.

They move to a spot where they could keep an eye on the kittens even though there was really no need to now that they were fed and free to roam about, but some still managed to wander over to where they were. One with a pure white coat paws at Ashe’s pant leg. He gives it an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, I can’t feed you sweets.” Ashe does his best to refrain from giving it a pat (it waited a bit more and after seeing that it wouldn’t get any treats it moved to rub itself on Linhardt’s leg instead) and tunes in back on the conversation.

Caspar was currently suggesting that he and Felix should spar again sometime outside the monastery since the view during sunset was pretty good. 

“You’re insufferable.” Felix says with a shake of his head after finishing one meat pastry in three bites. “I don’t care much for frivolous things like that but I supposed the fresh air does feel nice.” He says as he goes feed some meat from a pastry to the cat now slinking between his feet.

“Caspar, I hope you’re not suggesting this simply because you want to fight someone taller again.” Linhardt somehow yawns mid-sentence.

“No way! We already proved I could handle it remember? Is it so bad that I wanted to hang out with a friend?” He huffs indignantly as Mercedes offers him another biscuit. Ashe tells her that the pastries she made was delicious and she gives him another one of her heart-warming smiles.

"I can give you the recipe for later, if you'd like?" 

"Sounds good. I could ask Dedue if he wants to try making some later!"

“Wait. What." Felix seemed to be still preoccupied by Caspar's statement however, and raises a brow at him. "Friend?” 

“Didn't we bond that last time? Well at least that's how I saw it." Caspar gives him a look as if to ask if he got hit on the head. "I told Bernadetta all about it too!” 

“I can’t believe you.” Felix grumbles but he doesn’t deny it either and this time no one points it out.

* * *

“I can’t believe this.”

Sylvain had been looking for Felix everywhere! He had lost track of time after flirting with a girl earlier and almost forgot that he had promised to spar with Felix that afternoon -which was really his bad- and he was all but ready to mutter a bunch of apologies to his no doubt angry friend. But when he got there it only had been Dimitri and Ingrid sparring with Dedue watching over the two. He hadn’t been in his room or the Dining Hall either and no one seemed to have seen him all day! And to think out of all the places he’d find the swordsman in such a ridiculous situation that he’d think this was all a dream!

Felix had _ friends!!_

Felix was _ socializing!!!_

_ Sylvain was gonna lose his shit!!! _

Not that he found this to be a negative thing! He’s always been telling the swordsman to go out more! Goodness knows how much he needed to loosen up... but!! this!! was completely out of left field that he could only stand there at a corner and _gawk!_

He rubbed his eyes, once, twice, but there was no mistake. That was clearly his childhood friend sitting there with a bunch of people having a tea party of some sort! Minus the tea but same thing!

Did Felix eat something bad today? Was he being forced? It didn’t look like Felix was in a hurry to leave though, if anything he seemed fairly calm. Which was even more alarming (in Sylvain’s honest opinion) that he couldn’t help but watch the odd group from a certain undetectable distance (which is probably getting him a few suspicious looks but this was important!).

“Sylvain? What are you doing here?”

Sylvain denies almost jumping out of his skin and whirls around much too quickly that he felt like he could’ve given himself a whiplash.

He’s met with Dimitri’s concerned expression before it slowly morphs into one of disapproval.

“Are you hiding from some girl’s older brother again?" Dimitri shakes his head as he approached him, "You seemed to be in a rush earlier so I came to check on yo-”

Sylvain, quick-thinker that he is, shushes Dimitri immediately before they give themselves away and pointed over to where he was carefully observing just now.

They were still chatting.

Good.

Dimitri finally decides to take a peek at what got him so worked up about before stiffening beside him as well.

Sylvain gives him a sympathizing pat on the shoulder.

They were an unlikely bunch that was for sure, but oddly enough everything seemed peaceful around them, almost soothing even. Which is scary considering Felix and Caspar were among that group! He takes note that Felix doesn’t look angry despite the other’s excited chatter as the frown he wore was one when within company he didn’t dislike! 

After spending so long with the unsociable swordsman he was proud to say that he was well acquainted with the kinds of frowns Felix wore that depicted his varying degrees of dislike.

“We-we shouldn’t be doing this Sylvain,” Dimitri, finally overcoming his shock, speaks up next to him.

“Why not? It’s rare to see Felix socializing! Aren’t you a little curious?”

Dimitri pauses a bit, _aha!_ Sylvain thinks victoriously, before the prince clears his throat. “A little yes, but this is not right. Felix will not be pleased with us if he finds out that we’re--”

“_If _he finds out.” Sylvain says with a wry smile and wraps an arm around Dimitri’s shoulders. “C’mon now your Highness, now that you’ve seen this we’re in this together!”

Dimitri just sighs but doesn’t shrug him off which Sylvain counts as a yes and goes back to trying to catch snippets of their conversation.

Sylvain doesn’t know how long they stood there but what he found peculiar was how Felix hadn’t left until it had been time for them to eat dinner.

* * *

Felix didn’t eat dinner with them that night.

He didn’t think he had to simply because they spent a couple of hours together. No way did that warrant them more of his free time after they had taken most of it that day.

But he does find himself wandering to the same spot the next day in hopes of checking on the kittens and was not surprised to see that the group from yesterday was already there plus one whole Annette because of course Mercedes would want her best friend to join them. He supposes he shouldn’t blame her since no one was sworn into secrecy about this...whatever _this_ was. There hadn't even been a plan to meet up and yet here they all were. 

He would normally say something snarky about it if it wouldn’t label him a hypocrite so he keeps his mouth shut and accepts the offer to sit by them. If only a little further off to not be fully associated but close enough to still carry with a conversation if warranted.

Felix finds himself listening to Annette prattle about children she saw at the market with Mercedes soon enough (and he’s oddly drawn to their conversation about an opera) as a cat wanders over to him, the one that looked like it had a beauty mark and sprawled onto his lap as if deciding he was its chair now. 

He lets it. 

Mercedes brought tea with her this time and some snacks she & Ashe made that Felix found himself enjoying more than he’d care to admit (apparently she had been working on trying to make more spicy dishes and this was her latest and so far most successful dish). He thinks these could work as rations in the battlefield much like the cake Lysithea had given him and says as much. 

"Is that all you ever think about?" Annette huffs disapprovingly before stuffing her mouth full with cake.

At some point, Caspar manages to bring (read: drag) Bernadetta along with them and she annoyingly sticks nearby Felix while complaining about being treated like luggage. Ashe and Annette somehow manage to get her into a conversation about some books they’ve read where she was able to give an input or two (which he figures is fair seeing as this was Ashe and Annette). 

One of their topics catches Linhardt’s attention from dozing off and he brings up if she's painted anything new lately which then gets Mercedes’ attention as she suggested drawing together sometime. Bernadetta, unsurprisingly, panics about it to which Felix just rolls his eyes at and carefully dumps the cat on his lap on hers. She freezes but slowly relaxes when it began to lap at her fingers when she daintily began to pat it. They resume conversation after that. Felix didn't know what exactly about as he admittedly got distracted when one of the many cats surrounding him started purring into his hand before taking the spot on his lap.

"They're really quite taken with you," Mercedes points out after refilling his cup.

"Hmph. They just want warmth."

Caspar also starts bringing up something about some strange fish in the pond and one of them suggests going fishing together sometime with the professor to catch it. They’re so loud that Felix thinks they may scare the cats away for sure this time. He doesn't bother telling them off.

Ashe, who was seated beside him, leans towards him and asks, eyes bright, smile still too earnest.

“Are you having fun, Felix?”

Felix just gives him a look.

“I haven’t left yet, have I?”

Felix ends up joining them there again. And again. And again.

By the end of the week practically everyone knew that Felix liked cats no thanks to Caspar’s loud mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap! I apologize if anyone seems ooc, (i've only watched the blue lion’s route!) and typed this down in one sitting so there’s probs a lot of mistakes (and wonky timeline oof). But whatever! this was really self indulgent so yeet! i'll probs edit this again later wheezes... but i hoped you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Anyway, feel free to yell at me at @_mochinchin!! I need more fe3h mutuals!


End file.
